Brain Teaser
by Miharu Endou
Summary: For Marvic. She will never forget the lame brain teaser that actually got her kissed by Natsume Hyuuga, before her arch enemy, but now her one and only boyfriend. N x M


**Brain Teaser**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GA. This plot, however, is mine. :D

**Genre: **Romance/ Humor  
**Pairing: **Mikan Sakura x Natsume Hyuuga  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary:** She will never forget the lame brain teaser that actually got her kissed by Natsume Hyuuga, before her arch enemy, but now her one and only boyfriend. N x M

**For Marvic. You know I love you. :)**

Enjoy!

* * *

It was a normal day in Alice Academy. People would happily go to their classes, and teachers would happily teach. There was balance. People would do what they were supposed to do. As simple as that…

But today, something was off. Why the heck was Natsume attending classes? And to make things weirder, he's attending Narumi's class today. What made our fire-caster suddenly have an interest in the lessons of, as what he would call Narumi, the overly gay whacko who tries too hard in dressing up, but ends up failing miserably _every single time?_

"What made you decide to honor us with your presence, Natsume-kun?" The blonde literature teacher asked, amused of his student's sudden attendance.

The people started buzzing, most of the fan girls in the room making farfetched assumptions of why the lad was indeed in the room. Natsume could only click his tongue in annoyance and said, "It looks like you guys don't want me in here. I guess I shouldn't have come after all. I shouldn't have wasted my precious time in a classroom, especially in a class held by you."

He was about to stand up when Mikan interrupted him. She pouted at him and said,  
Mou, Natsume-kun. Every time you're here, things get extremely dramatic. Since you're already here, why don't you just sit down and get on with it? You're acting like an egoistic short-browed fox again."

And so he did. He sat down on the seat beside hers and glared at the window near them, mumbling something like '_acting like my mother… manipulative bitch'_, pissed at the insult she said.

"Ooooooh, Natsume got scolded by Mikan," someone slyly said. Immediately, Natsume burned the voice's owner's sleeve.

"I see," Narumi-sensei teased. "Mikan's the one in control of your collar in your relationship. Great job in being so powerful on Natsume, Mikan-chan! Be a good influence to the boy, okay?"

He gave them a thumbs-up. The raven haired lad scowled and said, "Shut up, you pedophile. Polka-dots here isn't the one in control of our relationship that doesn't even exist. I couldn't even imagine having one with her. It's just too… _disgusting."_

The teacher ignored him and just laughed when Mikan slapped the fire-caster's arm when he called her by her 'special' nickname and his remark about relationships. He, then, went on with his lesson, ignoring the occasional bickering of the two students seated in the last row.

Thinking that his two students should have a 'cuddly-wuddly' time together, Narumi-sensei dismissed the class early, but instructed them not to leave the room or else he will kiss them

No one argued. No one wanted to be kissed by Narumi-sensei. It would be too traumatizing, especially for the boys who are too weak to fight the teacher's pheromone Alice.

Natsume casually slid closer to Mikan and played with her hair. She stared at him suspiciously and said, "What do you want?"

He smirked at her, freaking her out. She left her seat for a while to talk to Hotaru, and then came back. Natsume was still sitting in her spot, resting his feet comfortably on the hand-rest. Mikan kicked his feet and said, "Move, or I'm going to sit on you."

The raven-haired lad sat straight and tapped his lap slyly, saying, "Go ahead."

Mikan could only blush at what the lad had just done. She pushed him back to his side and sat beside him, annoyed at what he just implied. Natsume started playing with her hair again. Mikan glared at him.

The boy shrugged and continued playing with her hair. She tried to swat his hand away, but he kept on dodging. He twirls the ends of her locks and smirks every time the hair he twirled turned curly.

Mikan pushed his hand away from her hair, pointed at him defensively and said, "First, you enter Narumi-sensei's class, now you're smiling to yourself like some madman. Who are you and what did you do to Natsume?"

"Say silk ten times," He said, not answering her question.

"What?"

"Stupid." Natsume repeated, "Say silk ten times."

Mikan eyed him suspiciously and asked, "Why should I?"

"Just do it, woman. I don't complain when you make me do stupid stuff," Natsume said, irritated at Mikan's questions.

The girl laughed cheekily and nodded her head. She said, "Silk, silk, silk, silk, silk, silk, silk, silk, silk, silk."

"Now, spell silk four times," Natsume ordered.

Mikan pouted at him and said, "Is this a test, because if it is, I won't do it. You know I shouldn't be stressing my brain with too much thinking, right?"

"Oh yeah," Natsume muttered to himself. He looked at Mikan again and said, "This isn't a test. It's just a simple brain teaser. Just do it already."

She pouted at him and groaned but said anyway, "S-i-l-k, s-i-l-k, s-i-l-k, s-i-l-k. What now?"

Then, a devious smirk flashed on Natsume's face. He said, "Tell me, what do cows drink?"

Before answering, Mikan laughed. "It's simple! Cows drink Milk!"

"No, you dumbass," Natsume rolled his eyes. "Cows drink water, not milk."

"It wasn't my fault you made me say silk a couple of times! I got confused! I'm sure anybody will!"

"Nope. I tried it on everyone else. You're the only one who said milk."

"Well, it's because… uh, it's because… jerk!"

"What? Can't say anything anymore? I knew it. If you lose in an argument, you always end up with insults."

"I said it because you are a jerk!"

"Really? At least I'm a no-brain like you."

"I am not! Well, at least I'm not a short-browed ugly man!"

"Have you looked in a mirror lately, polka? 'Cause I think you should."

"Oh yeah? Well, you're gay!"

"I know where this is going to. I'm not gay."

"Yes, you are!"

Natsume clicked his tongue and shook his head. He smirked at her once again and said, "You want us to continue arguing until I kiss you, don't ya?"

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing to stare at the couple arguing at the back of the room. Mikan reddened and said, "I… I.. I do not!"

"Why are you blushing, then," Natsume asked, as amused as ever.

Some of the girls started whispering and glaring daggers at Mikan while Hotaru was taking pictures of the two. Mikan tried her best to look angry, but she was too red to actually do it properly. She said, "I'm red because I'm angry!"

The entertained lad leaned on his seat to look at her smugly. He rolled his eyes at her lame excuse and said, "I don't think so."

Then, he neared his face to hers and did what everyone expected him to do…kiss her. He held her nape to make the kiss deeper, and smirked when he felt her finally kissing back.

They didn't want to stop, but some jerk (oh, he's gonna pay) screamed, "Stop making out here! Get a room!"

The two pulled apart, and Natsume burned the student, who they found out was actually from a different class, to crisp. He then stood up from his seat and stared at Mikan one more time before leaving the room and saying, "You don't have to call me gay to get a hot kiss from me, polka-dots. Just tell me, and you'll have my lips. You get a privilege since you're special to me."

Mikan blushed not because she was kissed, but because she just heard Natsume actually confess to her in front of everyone. She will never forget the lame brain teaser that actually got her kissed by Natsume Hyuuga, before her arch enemy, but now her one and only lover.

Things would never be the same again.

* * *

END

Yeah. It's quite short and lame. Sorry about that. It's just that I really can't get this off my head, so yeah. Marvic, I still hope you'd like this!

Please do rate and review~

Lots' a love,

Miharu Endou :3


End file.
